


Migraines And Cuddles

by KierenWrites



Series: Studies of a Half-Blood [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, F/F, M/M, The kitten - Freeform, lots of cute, lukercy - Freeform, lukercy nine months and two weeks relationship, migraines, protective kitten, really stop letting me write stuff, they really should name the poor thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KierenWrites/pseuds/KierenWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has a migraine. Luke comes home. They cuddle. </p><p>**set about two weeks after Luke Gets Percy A Kitten**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraines And Cuddles

Percy is pretty sure he's dying. 

He's laying on his back on the couch, a pillow pressed against his face to block out the light. He's already taken several ibuprofen, probably too many, but they don't seem to be helping with the agony that is his head. 

He knows Luke will be there soon, but even that thought can't get him to move. He can feel the kitten - they still haven't named the poor thing - sitting on his chest, pawing at Percy's hand. He knows it's worried, only trying to help, but he still can't move. When he does it only makes it a thousand times worse. 

When the door opens and Luke calls his name he cringes into the cushions which causes the kitten to settle protectively on top of Percy's pillow, hissing at Luke. 

"Percy?" Luke's voice is lowered, hesitant. "What happened?"

When he doesn't reply the pillow is removed and Percy opens his eyes to see Luke standing over him, the kitten balanced on his shoulder, a scratch on his cheek that she seems rather proud of. 

He would tell her it's not nice to hurt people but the light that's managed to get into the room is making his head hurt even more. He makes a pained noise in the back of his throat and rolls over onto his stomach. 

Luke's hand settles on his back and he turns his head slightly, peeking at Luke to see he has crouched down next to the couch, a worried look on his face. 

"Perce, what is it? What's wrong?"

He really doesn't want Luke to worry so he forces himself to say, "Head. Hurts. "

Luke seems to understand, his eyes gentle as he leans forward to kiss Percy on the cheek. "Did you take anything?"

Percy manages a sound that he's pretty sure is a confirmation, but his vision is starting to blur and he's sure it isn't a good thing. 

When he manages to open his eyes again the room is dark and...different, he realizes. There's an arm wrapped around his waist, another under his head. There's warmth on the back of his neck and it takes him longer than it should to realize that it's Luke's breath. 

He turns in Luke's grip until he can see the man he loves - well, he can't really see anything, but it's the thought that counts. 

Percy thinks that Luke should look more relaxed than he does. When Luke's fingers twitch against Percy's back he thinks maybe Luke is having a nightmare. He has those sometimes - of course, being dead for four years must have had some kind of effect. 

Percy brings his hand up, touches his fingertips to Luke's cheek. "Luke," Percy breathes, afraid to wake Luke up all at once. 

Luke's eyes blink open and then Percy is on his back, Luke above him. Percy takes a moment to realize that Luke somehow got himself in between Percy's legs and is pressed as close as is humanely possible. The dagger at his throat is also an indication that he freaked out his boyfriend. 

After a moment the intensity in Luke's eyes begins to fade and the dagger slides away. Instead of moving back, though, Luke just drops his head until it is pressed against Percy's chest. 

"I'm sorry."

Percy wraps his arms around Luke's back. "Don't be. Next time I'll just sic Annabeth on you."

Luke laughs, but the sound is strangled. The humor fades quickly as Luke lifts his head to peer at Percy. "Did I hurt you?"

Percy shakes his head. "No. Of course you didn't."

Luke doesn't relax so Percy tries again. "Luke, I'm okay. You didn't hurt me at all."

It appears to have the opposite effect. Luke starts to get up, but Percy just wraps his legs around Luke's back, curling his fingers into the material of Luke's shirt. 

Luke seems surprised, but stills. "Percy-"

"No."

Luke blinks. "What? I don't-"

"How long have we been together?"

Luke's expression is guarded. "Nine months and two weeks."

Percy kisses him. "I can't believe you know that." 

Luke relaxes slightly. "I love you."

Percy smiles, relaxes his grip on Luke. "I don't know how much longer we can stay in this position..."

Luke seems to realize just how he is laying on top of Percy and moves to lay back down next to him. Percy turns onto his side so Luke can wrap his arm around Percy's waist, pulling them so close together it shouldn't be possible. 

Percy shivers even though there's no way he should be cold. Luke just moves his arm to pull a blanket up over them before wrapping his arm around Percy once again. Percy lifts his head so Luke can slide his other arm underneath it. 

Percy is so warm and he's pretty sure Luke is already dozing off. As his own eyes start to close he whispers, "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look! Two fics out in one day! :)
> 
> I've been neglecting them so give them lots of love through Kudos and Comments :3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> \--Kat


End file.
